


A Cracked Case

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [40]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Consensual Sex, Detectives, Kidnapping, M/M, Serial Killers, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #100: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: Cop Ivan and Serial Killer Alfred are head over heels for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cracked Case

"Kh-" Ivan grunted through the rag securely fastened around his head, the throbbing emanating from his left temple reminding him to take it easy when the burlap sack scratched against his face, swiftly removed from where it had been covering his face. The light from an overhead lantern candle flickered ominously around the barn, weak and eerie. His kidnapper stood behind him, judging from the sound of the discarded sack thumping softly some distance in the background. Steeling himself, he slowly turned to look over his shoulder as best he was able, given how tightly bound to the chair his kidnapper oh-so-kindly provided for him. **  
**

"Awh gosh! For a second I thought you were a gonner," the man cooed, a heavy hand fisting itself in Ivan's hair, turning him face-front again, not letting Ivan see him just yet. The movement dislodged the gag just enough for Ivan to spit it out of his mouth enough to speak, but he held his tongue for a moment longer. "Which would have been such a shame, really!"

"Oh, really?" Ivan mused gruffly, maintaining an uncanny level of calm given the situation. The man behind him laughed, starting to run his fingers through Ivan's ashen locks, humming up a little ditty.

"Yeah, I mean! You sound so cute, your accent is so…" the killer seemed to shudder and swoon, stroking and petting Ivan's hair excitedly, patting him down like an animal marking his territory. "Where you from, Inspector B? Somewhere east I guess, with your last name."

"Interrogating me already?"

"Hah!" The man laughed and pat him again before slowly walking around so Ivan could see him, cocky and self -sure. "Well, gosh, you already know so much about me, don't you?" Alfred teased, tilting his head as he let Ivan take him in, his work suit unzipped to his waist to show off his chiseled torso, his tank top clinging well to him. "It's only fair."

Ivan slowly started to smile, a little bit relaxed now that he knew the blond had no intention of killing him so soon. "A part of me hoped it was you."

"And the other?"

"Wanted to take you out for a drink."

"Well, I got some vodka in the back. We can have all the drinks you want, so long as you tell me all I wanna know."

[-]

"Ngh," Ivan grunted uncomfortably when Alfred forced the gag back into his mouth, the inspector starting to thrash somewhat as Alfred slid comfortably into his lap, fixing the rag.

"As much as I like your voice, I think this look suits you better," Alfred growled lowly into his ear, settling himself on Ivan as if it was his rightful place to sit. Ivan bucked as best he could, trying to force him off and only getting a joyful little noise when he made Alfred bounce instead.

"Well! Eager for me, aren't you?" Alfred taunted with a smirk, draping his arms over Ivan's shoulders and around his neck, leaning in and kissing his ear. "Don't worry babe, I'm not going anywhere…"

[-]

"F-fuck!" Alfred gasped, arching in Ivan's lap from where he sat firmly planted on him, the officer making stifling grunts and assorted noises behind his gag. Alfred rode him reverse-cowgirl, having always prefered doggy style to any other position, but he sure as hell wasn't untying Ivan just yet. Or ever. Maybe he'd just keep him?

"Damn, sir, you're packing more heat than your clothes do you justice for," Alfred moaned, wiggling himself back down with a throaty sigh, tossing his hair back with a strained noise to match the one Ivan made as well. "Aren't you just full of surprises!"

"Aren't I?" Ivan laughed in his ear, grabbing Alfred's hips forcefully. The killer gasped and instantly went into a panic, trying to turn and smack him away only for Ivan to dig his nails in and thrust, Alfred seeing stars when the tables were suddenly turned. They fell to the dirt and Alfred barely had time to catch his weight on his forearms, Ivan buried deep in his ass with seemingly no inspiration to pull out.

"Fuck!" Alfred cursed into the ground and arched again, Ivan gripping his love handles roughly as he continued without even a hitch in his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> The big 100... I'm thinking of retiring from drabbles, but if you guys still like all these little drabbles I might continue. Let me know!


End file.
